


Sweet Spot

by Fic_Master924



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lumity, Snuggling, The Owl House - Freeform, library setting, ticklish ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Master924/pseuds/Fic_Master924
Summary: Luz and Amity are lying together when Luz accidentally finds one of Amity’s weaknesses.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 869





	Sweet Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to ookashoob and Syntin for the plot idea. Go check out their works. Seriously!

Luz lay into the mushy pink bean bag that rested in Amity’s secret hideaway. Amity had her knees tucked into her chest, with her head nestled into Luz’s lap. Her eyes were gently shut as she relaxed into Luz delicately caressing her hair with one hand. Luz held the 6th Azura book with her other, reading it aloud with all her funny sound affects and accents. Ever since they had gotten into a relationship, it was always like this. They each enjoyed every waking second of it.

As Luz gently ran her hands through her girlfriends silky soft light blue hair, her fingers subconsciously lowered towards the back of the girls neck. She stopped motion for a split second as she felt the unfamiliar feeling of bumpy skin wrestling against her finger tips. She glanced downwards to see that her hand had brushed up against Amity’s ear. It was so pointy, and just gently sharp at the edge. Her eyes drew away from the book and she curiously grazed her digits against the back of Amity’s ears.

With her head fuzzy from the drowsiness of relaxation, Amity let out an impulsive giggle at the tickling sensation happening on the side of her head. Her eyes shot open in an instant, along with the palm of her hand hurriedly slapping against her mouth. Luz dropped her attention away from Amity’s ear, as she replayed the reaction that was just displayed. 

“Did you just....” 

“No!” Amity hastily responded, her body stiffening. 

“Oh...ok then.” Luz “brushed it off”, as she gently tickled her fingers against the back of Amity’s ear once more. Amity let out another impulsive giggle along with a shiver that vibrated against Luz’s body. 

“Oh my god.” Luz dropped the book, and placed her hand against her mouth. An astonished smile tugged at her lips. 

“Luz.....no.” Amity begged, her flushed cheeks refusing to point towards Luz. 

“I wonder what happens if I....” Luz gently itched her fingernails right behind Amity’s ear. Amity let out a sharp intake of breath at the tingle that sent shivers down her body.

“Luz!!!” Amity cried, lifting her head up and jolting it back. Her face was a dark shade of crimson. Luz now had both her hands relaying against her enthused smile. 

“Your like a cat!” Luz pointed one of her fingers at the rapidly blushing teen in front of her. 

“I am not like a cat!” Amity covered her ears, as she stood up and stepped back. 

“No come back. I wanna pet your ears!” Luz whined as she stood up. Her hands reached out and her eyes saddened like a puppy left out in the rain. 

“Luz no that is so weird!” Amity exclaimed almost frightened, as she took more steps back. 

“No it’s not! C’mon just one scratch.” Luz pleaded taking a step forward. 

“No Luz!” Amity began to change her tone to a more embarrassed agitated one. 

“Just a little tickle.” Luz’s sad frown began to form into a cheeky smirk. 

“Luz this isn’t funny!” Amity yelled bashfully. 

“I never said it was funny” Luz snickered as she began to walk closely to Amity. 

“Luz stay back!” Amity held her hands in front of her face. 

“Hehe.” Luz narrowed her eyes and she jumped towards Amity. Amity quickly retaliated to the side of the room, dodging Luz’s attack.

“Luz stop!” Amity pushed her back against the bookshelf. 

”One pet and I’ll stop.” Luz steadied her feet slowly towards the frightened girl. Amity felt her hands feel around the bookshelf behind her until they landed on a book. Luz drew closer. Amity grabbed the book and threw it at Luz. The book smacked against Luz’s face. 

”Oww!” Luz rubbed her hand against her injured eye. Amity placed her hands over her mouth. Her eyes widened with regret.

“Luz I...I’m sorry I didn’t mean too.” Amity hurriedly rushed towards Luz. “You were being reckless and I...” her hands came to uncover Luz’s face to see the damage she had done. The only thing she uncovered was a sinister smirk. Luz pounced Amity, both falling on the bean bag they had been laying peacefully on just a moment ago. Luz had her hands wrapped around Amity. 

“Luz let me go!” Amity shouted as she struggled to squirm out of Luz’s grasp. 

“I just wanna scratch you’re little cat ears.” Luz had Amity pinned against the bean bag, her eyes sparkled with exhilaration. 

“I told you I’m not a cat!” Amity yelled, breathing heavily. 

As if they had humanized, Luz’s eyes wandered around their position. She then quickly jolted her hands backwards, releasing Amity. 

”S..sorry. I guess I got a little carried away.” Luz chuckled into an embarrassing frown as she rubbed the back of her neck. 

”It’s ok. I just don’t why you want to play with my ear so bad” Amity held one of her arms as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Luz was hesitant on her response. Amity raised a brow. 

”I don’t know, I thought your reaction was really cute, and I just wanted to see more of it.” Luz admitted feeling her cheeks becoming red and hot. Amity’s eyes fell wide at the response. They then narrowed towards the ground. She let out a huff of defeat.

”Fine.” She mumbled, quiet enough for Luz not to make out the words. 

“What?!” Luz asked, her head perking towards Amity. 

”I said fine! You can touch my ears or whatever.” Amity’s shoulders hunched together, her face was turning even more red. Luz let out a gasp. Her arms then sprung towards Amity, wrapping around her tightly. 

”Just don't be weird about it. Ok?” Amity muttered. 

Luz pecked her lips against Amity's flushed cheeks.

”No promises.” Luz smiled a toothy smile.

So there Luz sat on the beanbag with Amity rested on her lap. Her hands gently scratched and stroked every crack and crevice of Amity’s sensitive, ticklish ears. With every little squeak came a peckish chuckle out of Luz. 

“This is humiliating....” Amity frowned with a deadpan tone, as she let out another shiver. 

“Aww...your adorable!” Luz giggled. 

“I hate you...” Amity grumbled, her cheeks redder than ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I usually make longer works but I though this short but sweet still gets the job done. You guys will need something to read since I may not update Rivals for a week or so. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading. Stay strong.


End file.
